Ameelli's story a Anima story
by EmoZombieUnicorn
Summary: Ameelli has joined Cooro, Nana, Husky, and Senri's journey. this is about how this OC has joined the gang. some NanaxHusky, CooroxOC and SenrixRose. sorry i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Ameelli has joined Cooro, Nana, Husky, and Senri's journey. this is about how this OC has joined the gang. some NanaxHusky, CooroxOC and SenrixRose. sorry i suck at summaries

Ameelli's Story

Ages- Husky and nana-15 Ameelli(OC)-16 Cooro-16, Senri-21

Hey Everyone! this is my first story, so no rude comments!

Cooro:She doesn't own +anima or any of the characters! she only owns Ameelli!

Ameelli NOBODY OWNS ME! LEAVE ME ALONE! IM EMOTIONAL!-CRIES-

lillykit: If i did, would i be writing on this site? plus, id make nana and husky go out. they would make a cute coup-Nana supersonic screeches me-*faints*

Nana (blushing wildly):start the chapter! Quickly! before she wakes!

Nana, Husky, Cooro, Ameelli, and Senri were walking in Shone Forest near God-Knows Where.

The Gang of teens had been walking for hours now,

~~~~No onus's POV~~~~

"Can we Please find somewhere to sit? We've been walking for hours! "Nana complained for the umpteenth time today. "we'll rest in the next town!" Husky said, growing annoyed "give her a break, Husky! you were also complaining yesterday!" Ameelli said gently

"That's because my leg was bleeding wand you wouldn't stop to heal it! plus, you were the one who gave it to me, stupid girl!" "Don't get on my bad side, boy!" Ameelli quickly snapped and went back to her joyfulness and sassy attitude in a flash "besides, i didn't know I did that! i thought that leopard did that!"

Senri stopped walking and held out his hand and a little droplet of water fell on it. then he pointed ahead at a small town on the base of some lake.

~~~~Ameelli's POV~~~~

"ok. ill get a hotel and you all find jobs, deal?" Ameelli said. they forgot she was from a semi-wealthy family as they traveled together. they all found jobs quickly because it was a big city. they met at the Chee-Plee-made Hotel. "got jobs?" she asked. when they all nodded, she ran inside and got a room with 3 beds.

after they got settled, Ameelli said "Husky, Nana you share a bed." when they started to complain, she shot them a listen-to-me-or-i-kill-you-in-your-sleep-look, and that did the trick. "Cooro, stop giggling. you and i are sharing a bed" he just cheered and hugged me_. i think he likes me. _She thought. _Good! i like him back! she thought Gleefully._

they went out and ate then did their jobs.

Ameelli had a job as a maid in a bar. she just loves the uniform and they let her keep it! when they got home they were completely exhausted and went quickly to bed without another word.

Ameelli lay on her side, completely awake. she thought about when she first met these kids.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__**FLASHBACK! **__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ 15 Year old Ameelli lay awake on her 500 gallah bed, thinking about the commoner boys who got to go adventuring whenever they pleased. then she thought about +anima

, she had heard about them, but has never seen one. she got up for a glass of water when she heard rustling.

"Wh-Whos there? i-ill call the guards on you!" she threatened scared of whatever it was. she heard rustling again but from a different corner. 2 huganic guys started walking towards helpless Ameelli. "S-STAY BACK! GUARDS!" She screamed

. "Don't worry. where you're going, you'll see them soon" one guy named Hanne she remembers from the marketplace. "yeah. so come with us and do what we tell you to and no harm will come to you. just open the vault and give us your money. or you will take a trip with us for a little" said the other guy.

when she refused to cope with them they shoved her in a bag and hit her with a stick. thinking she was knocked out, they dragged her away from her mansion in bumble town.

Hours later they dumped water on her. "COLD! COLD COOOLLLDDDD!" she screamed

"WHERE AM I? SHOW YOURSELF COWARDS!" She screamed some more "calm down, little girl. you're in the old marketplace. and you will tell us where that key it the vault is or we'll hurt you worse every time you do not cope with us. Try to escape and we kill you." said Hanne. "well might as well kill me now, ill never tell you" Ameelli said bravely "no, Macks, we cant kill her yet-" "too late, I cant keep her alive. If she found out what we did to Daniel, she would get the bounty hunter to kill us" said Macks. "what did you do to my boyfriend?" said and enraged Ameelli "oh nothing much, just killed him"

"Hey, lets cut her wrists and let her life bleed out before her!" said Hanne evilly. "yes! But her hands are tied behind her back, how will we cut them?" asked Macks.

"duh! We cut the ropes!" Hanne answered pretending to be smart "good idea!" Macks said cheerfully.

After they cut the ropes he brought a knife to her wrists "say bye-bye, Girly!" he said evilly. She started to struggle under Hanne's grip. She broke away and made a run for the back door that leads to the Valley grasslands

. They ran after her and once she got to the middle of the huge valley she fell. She saw the guys running closer. She heard grass moving near and saw several deer staring back at her 'Help me…'she whispered quietly, yearning to be able to run and run away. "there she is, hannae! Get him!" yelled Macks

. Ameelli screamed and felt something deep inside of her, like a tingly feeling. She felt the tingling grow warmer and they shot to her ears and lower back and face. She jerked up at the electric shock running through her. _what… is this..?_

she thought to herself. _I feel like something is growing… _Ameelli felt an instant of pain shoot through her body and then it was gone. She instantly grabbed her ears and felt deer ears.

She gasped and felt her lower back. A little tail sprouted from her lower back she was terrified. She let her instincts take over.

_Home…I must go home_ was the first thing that popped in her head. She ran as fast as she could to her home and climbed to her 2nd story room. The first thing she did was look in the mirror and she gasped at what she saw; 2 fuzzy deer ears sprouting where her ears really belonged. She turned around to look at her rear, a fuzzy little tail was there, looking like a little baby doe deer. After that she looked closely at her face, little freckles covered her always flawless face's cheeks. _im a +anima… _was all she could think.

How was it? Please R&R and comment what you think should happen next!

Ameelli: why am I a girly girl?

Lillykit: BECAUSE I TOLD YOU TO BE!

Husky: I wasn't in this chapter much… T.T

Lillykit: stop comlaining or ill make you and nana be caught making out heavily. -evil laughter-

Ameelli:-joins in on evil laughter-

Nana and Cooro: O.o

Husky:-throwing up in corner-

~3~


	2. Chapter 2

Ameelli's story

Lillykit: Hey Everyone! You should know there ages, it's the same as last time

Ameelli: You still don't own me, just like she doesn't own +anima!

Lillykit: I do own you.

Ameelli: Nuh-uhh

Lillykit: Uh-huh

Cooro: Ladies Ladies! You're both pretty. Can I buy a lollypop?

Everyone: No.

Cooro: -Falls to knees- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Ameelli: SHUT UP, COORO! But I cant stay mad at you long, I LOVE YOU!

Cooro: squeals and hugs

Lillykit: okkaay, enough sappy romance, roll the chappy!

Ameelli's POV

_No…nonononononoo… I cant be… mama, papa… what should I do?_ Ameelli thought helplessly. _NO! _she thought-screamed and hit the mirror with her fists, her hands were dripping blood from the broken glass. She started crying.

_I must leave, if I stay here, ill be hanged! Why does my village hate anima?_

She thought angrily and went to her closet.

Ironically, she was a Deer anima for Halloween last year and still had the costume. It was like a travelers' but with a hole in the short skirt for the tail by her butt. She ripped off the fake tail She thought about bringing in her anima and it worked.

Her anima shot in her quickly. She looked in the mirror at the image of her tattoo; a deer's ear with delicate swirls and curves surrounding if and coming off of it.

_ill put my bangs around it to hid it._ she thought and realized her bangs had to be cut, or they will hide her entire face. She cut it short at the top and long around the edges

_**(picture of it is posted on deviant art and my username is EmoZombieUnicorn. Look it up!)**_

and in cute pompom pigtails at the sides for the rest of her deep auburn hair. Her odd yellow eyes stand out the most on her flawless face.

_the freckles in my anima must be for camouflaged reasons. _she thought vaguely.

She put on her clothes and packed a bag with 10000 gallah, some food, extra clothes, and a small painting of her family and boyfriend. She kissed the photo and put it in her bag gently.

_I must leave now._ she wiped a single tear off her face and looked in the mirror at her final image, flawless face, but you could see 1 little swirl of the pattern "DARNIT!" She screamed. _oops_

_._ she saw a lamp light under her door. "darling? Are you ok? I heard glass breaking and then a loud darnit. Im coming in so please don't worry, its just me." she didn't think and jumped off her balcony, landing in a nearby tree and stayed completely still out of instincts.

"darling..? Darling? DARLING!" she screamed. 'im sorry, mama' she whispered and climbed down the tree.

She ran back to the meadow and saw the deer nearby. She brought out her anima and started to approach the deer, who usually were very skittish around humans, stayed put and were very calm. She approached a baby and mama deer duo and they laid down. She also laid down and started to pet the baby who cuddled up to her. She fell asleep with her anima still out.

" is she alive? " she heard faintly heard a male voice, still crackity from puberty

"well duh! Her anima is still there and… she's still warm "a husky deep guy voice sounded out and she felt a hand against her forehead "well if she's still alive, she's a pretty girl!" said a girly high pitched voice. She opened her eyes and looked up at 3 boys and one girl. "aah!' she screeched and sucked in her anima "who are you?" "don't worry! Were also anima!"

said a black haired boy and he brought out black wings "a crow?" Ameelli said he nodded " im Cooro a crow, that's nana a bat, husky a fish, and Senri a bear." they all waved and smiled.

"im Ameelli, a deer anima as you've already seen. Watch out. My- that town hates anima. The last one got hanged." she ignored the gasps "hey, if you know the town come with us! " said the girl named nana

"well, see that mansion? Over there? Yeah, I live there. I've got to stay away from there. My mama will hang me, like she did with my 1/2 a year year old daughter. And yes, I had a daughter. Long story for a

later time. Just please get the goodie hotel at the other end of the city and ill pay. Deal?" "ughh. Okay fine." said husky. "a DAUGHTER? How old are you, 13? "nana squeaked out of her O shaped mouth

"im 15 and my boyfriend took advantage of me… I don't wanna talk about it…" she said almost in a whisper.

"well, are we gonna go to the hotel or not?" she asked once again cheerfully and added a nervous laugh. "ahh, sure…" nana said blushing slightly about the subject. "well, ill show you the way!"

They expected a pretty bad place, but it was a 5 star hotel! With a built-in pool in their room and free room service whenever they please. "wow, amee-chan, you really know where the best places are!" the boy named Cooro said, who she admitted was adorable. "thanks, I stayed here when I was 10 and i've wanted to come back ever since." I said with a perk in my voice.

"hey, what's up with no-speak over here?" she said while pointing a thumb at Senri "he doesn't speak much, stupid girl. You are just the opposite; you speak too much!" Husky remarked snappily. I gave an annoyed shriek while the others toppled over laughing at the high-pitched of my voice (excluding Senri who stared blankly at the pom-poms in my hair) "yo! Everyone! Lets order a lot of food and eat it all! Who seconds this motion?" I asked "aye!" all said except for Senri who nodded his approval they ordered almost one of everything on the menu! They cleaned their plates right off and all finished with a burp each, and surprisingly, Nana won loudest and longest! It was a good day and they all went to bed.

'I might learn to like these guys…' she thought sleepily before giving in to the sandman.

**So how was the 2nt chapter? Sorry for not updating! I got a broken hand and I couldn't type but I found out a way to! Please Read and Review! Updates sooner this time! **

_**ALERT! I SHALL BE CHANGING MY USERNAME HERE ALSO TO EMOZOMBIEUNICORN!**_

_**Hugs, kisses, and roundhouse kicks, EZU**_


End file.
